Unique In Every Way
by Farscape Maniac
Summary: Inspired by the book: "Peacekeepers" by Ben Bova. The self-destruction of Earth...


Maybe I'm outta my mind but yet another thought popped into my head. So maybe I am going crazy or I just have to take up every single minute of my spare time to write write write. Anyhow this little piece came from a book I read. "Peacekeepers" by Ben Bova. Those who have read the book will know it has a happy ending but in the land of Farscape nothing ends happy (well anything I write doesn't normally start happy, ending is a different story). So here is something that was inspired through that book. Hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
Unique in every way  
  
By Farscape Maniac  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"And they shall beat their swords into plowshares and their spears into pruninghooks: nation shall not lift up sword against nation, neither shall they learn war any more."  
  
-Isaiah, 2:4  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
After he came back he went straight to the Terrace. Didn't speak a single word. Something John never did before. Everytime we go to a planet and everytime we come back he would have gotten us into some kind of trouble and talk non-stop about it but now, now is different. So here I am standing by the Terrace door watching him watch the planet in front of him. He doesn't move or indicate to show he knows I am there.  
  
John has lost so many things in his life. From the time he was taken away from his home planet to now. His dream was to some day to return, to see his father, to see his planet, Earth. You could say he has succeeded but he would tell you different. He would tell you he never went to the home he had lost.  
  
Life is cruel to him sometimes I don't understand why. He is a kind-hearted man and he cares about things he does not need to care about. He gave everyone a chance, he did what he thought was right and most of the time he sacrifices himself and thinks himself as a first answer. Life has not been kind to any of us but it has been hardest to him. He has nothing to hold on to now. Nothing to archive and I don't like to think that. I don't like to think that John will give up and I will not make him give up. I care about him too much because he cares for me.  
  
He is the one who heard my point of view before any of the others. He gave me a chance and he gave me a choice. I never took the other end of the choice and I don't regret it. Some days I wonder how my life could have changed without John but all I can come up with is sorrow. I would have never grown up and become what I have become. I will make him see that light he keeps telling me about. The light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
  
  
"John?" I say quietly.  
  
He doesn't turn around but bobs his head slightly. I see the bottles lined up in front him. He cannot drown his sadness in the fellip nectar. He knows that and I know that. But I remember he said it tasted like an alcohol drink on his Earth. I guess the taste helps he think back to the good times. The times he always told us about.  
  
I try again, he never gave up on me so this time I will not give up on him. "John?"  
  
"Yeah Pip?"  
  
"Talk to me please. Say anything John. You're scaring me." It is true. I have never seen him like this. All I want him to do is talk.  
  
I see him chuckle lightly to himself. "What would you like me to say?" He pats the ground next to him. I move over and sit down.  
  
I turn to him and watch his face. I ask him the question. "What happened John? What did you see?"  
  
He lets out a sigh and rubs his thumb across his bottom lip. "I saw the end Pip. I saw a dead end."  
  
I look at him strangely but I know he isn't finished so I wait. I move into a comfortable position. It is going to be long but I am prepared to listen no matter how insane it might sound.  
  
"There is nothing down there, nothing left. It wasn't attacked by other species it was attacked by humans. They attacked themselves." He shakes his head. "You know I'm beginning to think humans are weak. Maybe you guys were right. We can't even live on a planet and not destroy it. Not destroy us. I looked down and saw nothing but land that is broken, cracked and dry. It happened awhile back from what I could tell but that's not the point. The point is I have no home to go back to. I don't know where to go now."  
  
I turn away with tears in my eyes. It is too cruel and yet he takes it so calmly as if it doesn't really matter. I feel the pain he does not show.  
  
"They formed a force to stop the wars that were slowly destroying Earth. Do you know what they named it?"  
  
He looks at me from the corner of his eye. I shake my head.  
  
"Peacekeepers. They named them the Peacekeepers. Who would of thought? Peacekeepers."  
  
He repeats the word over and over again.  
  
"Well they kept the peace. It worked for a few years but it failed. They were strong but in the end it just didn't work out. Peacekeepers slowly changed to non-Peacekeeping types. The name already should have predicted that. Nuclear wars, bombing and anything you can think of were used. I didn't get to say goodbye to my Dad. I didn't get to say so many things."  
  
He turns to me his eyes full of pain. Unspoken tears.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I have lost too much Chiana. Too much of my life and too much of my heart."  
  
I move and hug him tight. Returning the hugs he gave to me for comfort. I don't know what to say. I'm never good with words so I just sit there and hug him. He doesn't cry but I feel him tremble with fear. I pull back and look at him.  
  
"John, you have lost a lot but you have gain a lot too."  
  
He laughs at that.  
  
"Gained. What have I gained?"  
  
I can tell he is referring to Aeryn. He always refers to her. She is his center and one day she will have to realize that he can only survive if she is around, if she tells him she loves him.  
  
"You have gained my friendship, our friendship."  
  
"Yeah I have Pip. I'm grateful for that. Thank you." He looks into my eyes and I can tell I made the right choice.  
  
"I'm just repaying what you did for me more than once. Don't ever give up John, no matter what. You are unique in more than one way now John. You are human, we are not."  
  
He kisses the top of my head and I smile. He knows I will never give up on him and he knows I didn't just mean give up on life, I also meant on love. He understands because he is John.  
  
  
  
I walk out and see Aeryn at the door. I don't know how long she was there for but the tears are in her eyes. I walk pass and she grabs my arm. I keep my eyes to the ground.  
  
"Thank you Chiana."  
  
I look at her.  
  
"He is the only John, Aeryn. He knows he is more than just unique. Make him live, give him a reason to live. Please Aeryn, don't make him give up."  
  
She nods.  
  
  
  
I take on last look before I walk to my room. Aeryn sits by him and he finally cries. He cries so hard that it hurts my eyes. I had known Earth would not survive. I saw it before John left. Some things are best kept secret and this was one of them.  
  
John was always unique to me. He had always been unique to Scorpius and now he is unique to the whole universe. The only human.  
  
~*~  
  
"How the past perishes is how the future becomes"  
  
-Alfred North Whitehead  
  
~*~ 


End file.
